Hold On
Hold On, en español Aguanta, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Trio, y será cantada por New Directions y Pamela Lansbury. La versión original le pertenece a Wilson Phillips. Fuente Contexto de la canción Aún se desconoce el contexto en el que será presentada esta canción. Letra Tina I know this pain Why do lock yourself up in these chains? Blaine No one can change your life except for you Artie Don't ever let anyone step all over you Blaine con new directions Just open your heart and your mind Sam con new directions Is it really fair to feel this way inside? Kurt con Dani y Eliot Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine Don't you know? Artie con New Directions Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Tina, Blaine y Sam If you hold on for one more day If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Hold on for one more day Rachel You could sustain Or are you comfortable with the pain? Santana You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness You got yourself into your own mess Kurt (Dani) Lettin' your worries pass you by (Lettin' your worries pass you by) Don't you think it's worth your time To change your mind?(Starchild: No,no) ' Artie con New Directions' Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine Don't you know? Artie con New Directions Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Tina, Blaine y Sam If you hold on for one more day If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Rachel Things'll go your way Tina, Blaine y Sam Hold on for one more day Kurt con Dani y Elliot (Santana) Some day somebody's gonna make you want to turn around and say goodbye (and say goodbye) Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry (Ohh!) Blaine Don't you know Artie con New Directions (Kurt) Don't you (No!) know things can change (No!) Things'll go your way Tina, Blaine y Sam If you hold on for one more day Rachel (Blaine) Yeah hold on! (Hold on) (Tina: Hold on) Tina Don't you know hold on Artie con New Directions (con Dani) Don't you know things can change Things'll go (your way) Tina, Blaine y Sam If you hold on for one more day, hold on Pamela Landsbury (Dani) Hold on for one more day? Cuz it's gonna go your way (hold on for one more day) Starchild (Rachel) Things'll go your way (Things'll go your way) Sam hold on for one more day Curiosidades *Se uso el mismo fondo o uno parecido al de Dog Days Are Over, Were are young, Let it be y Wrecking Ball. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Dani Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Starchild Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones Grupales